Grande soeur
by White Assassin
Summary: Et la rose se fana, comme un mauvais rêve. / OS


**Grande sœur**

**Disclaimer** : Aucun des personnages présentés ci-dessous ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de Hiromu Arakawa, tout comme la trame principale de l'histoire. Il ne s'agit ici que d'un complément à cette dernière... A but non lucratif, bien entendu !

**Base** : FMA, manga (et FMAB)

**Genre** : Family – Hurt/Comfort

**Musiques** : (rappel : chaque partie est délimitée par un trait;3)

- Partie 1 :

« _Crime and Punishment_ » (**FMAB, OST 3**), « _Ake ni Somaru_ » (**Jigoku Shoujo, OST 1**)

- Partie 2 :

« _Oh !_ » (**Girl's Generation**), « _Jigoku Tsûshin_ » et « _Ijime_ (09) » (**Jigoku Shôjo OST 1**)

- Partie 3 :

« _Inner universe_ » (**Ghost in the Shell OST**), « _A__nticipation_ » et « _Envy revealed_ » (**FMA OST 2**), « _Lurking_ » (**FMAB OST 1**), « _Jigoku Rock_ » (**Jigoku Shôjo OST 1**)

- Partie 4 :

« _Nocturne of Amestris_ » (**FMAB OST 3**), « _Setsunai Omoi_ » (**Jigoku Shôjo OST 2**)

**Résumé** : Et la rose se fana, comme un mauvais rêve.

**Note** : Woh. J'évolue dans un genre que je n'ai jamais essayé, ça va être marrant *^* Si vous avez effectivement pris le temps de jeter un coup d'œil au genre, vous aurez vu qu'il ne s'agit visiblement pas, ni d'un Edvy, ni d'un shônen-ai (!). Dingue, hein ? J'espère que ça plaira quand même x) Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sur cette histoire, hormis le fait qu'elle m'est venue en jouant à un jeu FMA sur PSP, qui m'a permis de découvrir davantage des personnages que je n'avais étudiés qu'en surface. En me glissant dans leur peau, j'ai compris certaines choses, j'ai été rendue plus sensible à leur personnalité et à leurs liens les uns avec les autres... Et c'est ce qui m'a amenée à vouloir écrire cette fic qui, je pense, « manque » un peu à l'histoire originale.

Disons que ce n'est pas un véritable manque à proprement parler, puisque tout le monde a dû vaguement réfléchir à la question (ou juste y penser un instant), mais que c'est un sujet qui mérite d'être exploité... Juste pour montrer à quel point FMA c'est beau quand on creuse un peu, et que le monde n'est ni noir, ni blanc.

Voilà ! Je n'en dirais pas plus parce que je n'ai pas envie de tout spoiler, et je vous souhaite une agréable (**Edward** : _Et longue..._ **W.A.** : _Roh._ **Envy **: _Tu veux savoir ce qui est __vraiment__ long, chibi ?_ **Edward** : _Wait. Wha-... ?_) lecture ! (et non, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire parler un peu Ed)

* * *

Des braises incandescentes. Dans cet air saturé de fumée et de mort. Dans ses poumons, mis à vif et bouillis par les flammes qui lèchent avec délice ce corps splendide qu'on lui avait donné, tout comme ses nombreux amants passés. Elles le mordent, l'arrachent... Et finissent par le consumer. La souffrance étreint passionnément sa gorge brûlante des cris d'agonie poussés.

Voilà la mort qui vient, tapie et sournoise. Elle attendait son heure depuis longtemps déjà, et n'avait eu de cesse d'aller et venir, dans le vain espoir de récupérer l'esprit de ce corps dépourvu d'âme. Car ce corps somptueux persistait déjà depuis trop longtemps dans ce monde. Il lui fallait partir. S'évanouir.

Laisse-moi, Mort. Laisse-moi quelques instants de plus. Écarte-toi de ce chemin noirci de haine et creux que j'ai tracé. Je dois porter un coup final. Un coup fatal. Alors... Laisse-moi. Car si je dois mourir, ce sera avec la splendeur dans laquelle je suis née, et dans laquelle j'ai vécu. Et pour cela, je lutterai jusqu'au bout.

Voilà les pensées qui s'effleuraient et se mêlaient dans cet esprit torturé par le temps et la douleur.

Et la Mort céda. Elle caressa la joue de la malheureuse qui bientôt la rejoindrait, faisant flétrir sa peau calcinée qui finit par se détacher. Puis, elle fit un pas de côté, laissant voir une silhouette haute, noire et menaçante. Plus menaçante que la Mort elle-même : la silhouette qui allait la donner. Entourée de flammes rougeoyantes qui dansaient, lascives, pour accueillir la femme qui s'y précipitaient dans un sursaut ultime. Elle poussa un dernier cri, arqua son bras à la peau fondue, et plaça toute sa force dans sa main crispée de douleur, pour donner le coup qui marquerait la fin d'un combat inégal, qui portait le sceau terrible de l'exécution.

.

.

.

!

De nouveau, sans même qu'elle ait pu voir le coup venir, des flammes l'enrobèrent avec désir, épousèrent les formes généreuses de son corps, et lui soufflèrent leur haine au visage.

J'ai perdu.

Ce fut le coup de trop.

L'arme dont on l'avait pourvue dès sa venue au monde faillit à sa tâche. L'épine acérée que la rose avait dirigée droit vers le visage de son bourreau fut stoppée net dans son élan, avant d'avoir pu faire mouche...

… Et la rose se fana, comme un mauvais rêve.

Ses yeux silencieux contemplèrent les pétales de la rose tomber les uns après les autres, jusqu'à ce que la tige de la fleur, nue et malmenée, lui fût apparente. Les lèvres pincées, le bras tendu, il posa cet ébène impitoyable sur son visage résigné, mélancolique et rêveur.

Il était si beau, cet homme.

Une agréable vision pour un départ inattendu. Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal.

La Mort se plaça alors devant elle, souffla quelques mots rassurants au creux de son oreille, puis posa sa main glacée sur ses yeux pour les lui faire fermer. Elle s'était bien battue, elle pouvait être fière. Mais il était temps de partir.

A mesure que sa vision se troublait, son esprit, lui aussi, se faisait embrumé. Pourtant, malgré ce repos si mérité qui lui était offert, quelque chose en elle étreignait douloureusement le cœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, et l'empêchait de partir sereine : ce qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Ou plutôt... Ceux qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Un père, des frères...

Une famille.

Elle avait certes manqué à son devoir en tant que pion, c'était certain : elle avait basculé hors de l'échiquier sans crier gare, et laissé sa place à l'adversaire... Mais cette erreur serait vite rattrapée. Par contre, le vide laissé par son absence...

… Qui se chargerait de le combler ?

Qui pourrait donc prétendre assurer son rôle ?

Un seul mot lui vint en tête, plutôt que sur les lèvres que la Mort lui avait déjà enlevées.

« Pardon »

.

.

.

Car elle était la première à partir.

* * *

« NAAAOOOONN ! »

Ce cri lui vrilla les tympans. Petit, mais avec du coffre.

« BORDEL ! Y'a un truc, tu sais, ça s'appelle FRAPPER A LA PORTE ! Tu devrais essayer ! -AL ! Passe-moi ça !- » hurla son vis-à-vis tout en arrachant aux mains d'une armure posée là, par terre, mais bien vivante, un caleçon qu'elle tenait à bout de bras. « Nan mais j'vous jure ! L'intimité, tu connais ?

- Je viens de faire connaissance avec la tienne _chibi_, donc oui ~ » répliqua le soldat avec un sourire en coin, tout en s'appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte -et en se rinçant joyeusement les deux yeux au passage-.

« C'est ça, Envy, fous-toi de ma gueule ! » gronda le petit blond qui s'égosillait tout ce qu'il pouvait, visiblement profondément énervé, alors que son petit frère, déjà levé, essayait de le calmer, et faisait discrètement signe à Envy de s'en aller. « Mais... Et ferme cette porte, BORDEL ! » hurla-t-il de nouveau, en balançant ce qu'il tenait à l'homonculus. C'est-à-dire : son caleçon. Mauvais réflexe.

« Pour un peu, je croirais presque à une invitation ~ » lança Envy non sans arrières pensées, en attrapant du bout des doigts le caleçon qui avait atterri sur sa tête, et en y jetant un œil intéressé.

« A dégager ?

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Eh ben c'est con, parce que c'est ce que MOI, je t'invite à faire. DU VENT ! »

Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallu pour le dire, un claquement sonore retentit contre les parois embuées et glacées des douches militaires... Et Envy fut violemment expulsé au dehors de celles-ci par une gigantesque main de carrelage qui le chassa comme une vulgaire mouche. Il atterrit lourdement dans le couloir qui menait auxdites douches, se retrouvant les quatre fers en l'air face aux soldats qui y déambulaient, un peu abasourdis de voir un de leur collègue voler d'une pièce à l'autre comme ça.

« Aouch.

- Et si tu REVIENS, je te jure que je te fais BOUFFER mon savon ! PAR LE NEZ ! » menaça l'alchimiste, hystérique, avant de claquer brusquement la porte. Nan mais merde, quoi. Un peu d'intimité, que diable !

« …. »

Envy se releva avec mal, se massa l'arrière du crâne, épousseta son uniforme, et jeta un regard noir aux soldats qui le fixaient avec des yeux de merlan frit. Ceux-ci ne se firent pas prier pour aller voir plus loin s'il se passait d'autres choses louches.

« Chibi ! »

Aucune réponse de l'autre côté de la porte. Seulement des grondements étouffés.

« C'est moi qui ai ton caleçon !~ » ne put-il s'empêcher de lancer d'une voix goguenarde en faisant tourner l'objet sur son index d'un air amusé.

Et voilà comment Envy se vit arracher le caleçon tant convoité, puis voltigea à l'autre bout du couloir de nouveau, où il dut sagement attendre la sortie des deux frères. L'un un peu penaud car percevant nettement l'agacement de son aîné, et le second aussi détendu qu'une pile électrique.

« Bon. Trêve de plaisanteries, suivez-moi », ordonna-t-il histoire d'encadrer immédiatement tout éventuel débordement supplémentaire. Un peu d'autorité ne ferait pas de mal. Il s'était laissé malmener, mais restait qu'il avait une mission à mener à bien, et qu'il entendait que cela fût fait. Alphonse le lut dans ses yeux, et fit de suite signe à Edward de ne pas protester -ce que, bien évidemment, il s'apprêtait à faire-, et de se plier à l'ordre donné.

« Et on va où, comme ça ? »

Pas de réponse. Envy n'avait visiblement pas envie de faire l'effort d'en donner une. Résultat, les deux frères commencèrent à chuchoter dans son dos. Chose à ne pas faire avec Envy, puisque cela avait le don de l'énerver en moins de deux. Résultat, brusquement, il stoppa ses amples foulées, claqua le talon au sol, et se tourna vers les deux cachottiers :

« Hey ! »

Ils sursautèrent et le regardèrent, non sans une pointe d'inquiétude. Envy se saisit de la poignée d'une porte proche, taillée dans un bois sombre et imposante, puis déclara :

« Je vais vous laisser avec Wrath. Entrez.

-Wrath ? »

Et ceci dit, il ouvrit en grand la porte à double battants, et prit soin de s'écarter pour laisser entrer dans la pièce les deux nouveaux arrivants, visiblement cois. L'étonnement était bien visible sur le visage de l'aîné, faute de l'être sur le cadet, qui marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de s'aventurer dans l'immense pièce dont l'atmosphère était aussi lourde que la décoration pauvre. Au milieu de celle-ci était installée une table ronde taillée dans un bois assez noble, sur laquelle étaient disposées des tasses blanches en porcelaine finement décorées. Dans celles-ci, du café bien noir fumait doucement, et dispersait ses effluves préalablement sucrées dans la pièce saturée du soleil qui tapait contre ses vitres. Les tasses étaient au nombre de trois. Tout comme les chaises, auxquelles s'ajoutait un tabouret improvisé. Les deux adolescents étaient attendus, visiblement... Et il était évident, rien qu'au vu de ces éléments, que l'hôte n'était pas sans ignorer la nature d'Alphonse, puisque aucune tasse n'avait été prévue pour lui.

« Veuillez vous asseoir », ordonna aux nouveaux arrivants l'hôte, qui n'était autre que le Führer. Il se tint bien droit dans ce qui tenait plus du trône que de la chaise, et sirota tranquillement sa tasse, avant de la reposer dans un léger bruit cristallin dans sa coupelle, et de lancer un regard entendu à Envy, qui maintenait toujours la porte.

« Tu peux te retirer », lui accorda-t-il avant de reporter son regard sur Alphonse et Edward, qui tantôt le dévisageaient, tantôt lançaient des regards inquiets et incompréhensifs au troisième invité, qui n'était autre que Roy Mustang, déjà assis à table.

Envy redressa légèrement la tête, et adressa un regard profondément dédaigneux à Wrath sitôt qu'il eut la tête tournée. Qui était-il pour lui ordonner quoi que ce fût ? Il avait un peu trop tendance à oublier leurs places. Il lui avait suffi d'être propulsé à la tête d'un État qu'on avait créé de toutes pièces, et de se voir accorder quelques titres ronflants, pour oublier où se trouvait la sienne ? Ce n'était pas lui qui allait devoir une quelconque obéissance à un morveux dans son genre. Un morveux qui n'était, en fait, même pas vraiment des leurs. A moitié humain.

Ça le débectait.

Car malgré son statut de bâtard, il se permettait de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, et de juger pour les autres ce qu'il fallait, ou non, faire. D'intervenir dans le plan qui avait été préalablement et minutieusement organisé, et qu'ils s'étaient évertués à observer jusqu'à son arrivée. De placer des pions supplémentaires sur un échiquier déjà bien garni, quitte à en sacrifier d'autres, sans en faire part à personne.

C'était comme ça qu'il l'avait perdue.

Parce que ce sale borgne, tout comme cette raclure de suie qui prétendait être son fils d'ailleurs, ne juraient que par l'orgueil et l'égoïsme. Et jamais, depuis lors, il n'avait montré une once de remord quant à son geste. Pourquoi ? Car il estimait, tout bonnement, que la dignité avec laquelle elle avait pu partir était un prix suffisant pour sa vie

Il l'avait laissée mourir sans même lever le petit doigt.

Mourir par la main de ce même homme qui se trouvait assis à côté de lui.

C'était pour ça qu'il gardait une rancœur sourde envers Wrath. Mais plus encore envers le bellâtre insipide et haïssable qui partageait à cet instant sa table.

Ô combien il aurait aimé se jeter sur cet homme.

Rien que pour l'écorcher aussi vif que sa sœur l'était quand il l'avait immolée.

Ce fut sur cette assemblée qu'il referma violemment la porte, amer et rongé par une haine sourde et grondante qui n'attendait que d'être rassasiée.

* * *

« C'est fait, Père. »

L'interpellé tourna lentement la tête, et accueillit par un vague hochement de celle-ci la nouvelle.

« Ce fut long.

- Entre la douche et autres contretemps, j'aurais difficilement pu faire plus rapide », rétorqua Envy avec une moue ennuyée, tout en reprenant son apparence habituelle dans de petits éclairs rouges qui vinrent caresser sa peau redevenue laiteuse. « Je peux aider ? » proposa-t-il docilement en voyant que son père usait de ses ressources pour remettre en état leur repère, précédemment mis sens dessus dessous par les soins de cinq intrus.

« Non, ça ira, j'ai presque fini », lui assura le vieil homme tout en secouant mollement sa main. Aussitôt, les restes de gravas se dissipèrent, et se fondirent de nouveau en un ensemble parfaitement homogène, que ce fût dans le sol ou dans les murs immenses qui encadraient la mystérieuse salle. Envy le regarda faire sans être le moins du monde impressionné. Au bout de quelques centaines d'années, il avait l'habitude de ce genre de tour de passe-passe devenu monnaie courante.

« Greed n'est pas là ? Je le pensais avec vous. Pour vous aider, _par exemple_.

- Non, il est sorti un moment. Tu le connais.

- Mouais. C'est ce qu'il dit. Je serais plutôt d'avis de le surveiller de près. Il serait capable de nous trahir de nouveau. Ce ne serait pas la deuxième fois.

- Ne médis pas sur ton frère, veux-tu », souffla l'homme d'une voix lasse, tout en se réinstallant sur le trône qu'il s'était érigé au prix de nombreux sacrifices. Il s'y laissa choir et poussa un profond soupir. Toute cette soudaine agitation ne l'avait pas réellement mis de bonne humeur, et l'avait plutôt éprouvé. Car s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était que ce plan qu'il avait soigneusement conçu fût mis en péril par de petits graviers insignifiants à première vue, mais bien capables de faire dévier les rouages de leur course habituelle.

Envy fit la moue, mais ne répliqua rien, bien qu'il en eût l'envie. Mieux valait plier l'échine et ne pas trop titiller son paternel. Il se dirigea machinalement vers la porte qui donnait sur le passage aux chimères, jeta un rapide coup d'œil, puis la ferma. Il demanda finalement :

« Et Gluttony ?

- L'explosion aurait pu lui être fatale, mais je suis arrivé à temps. »

Le vieil homme leva son bras. La manche glissa le long de celui-ci, et laissa apparaître la peau blanche, lorsqu'elle aurait dû être légèrement dorée, au travers de laquelle saillait quelques veines. L'une d'elles palpita un instant.

« Je l'abrite pour l'instant. »

Envy se rapprocha, puis s'installa aux pieds de son Père, jouant distraitement avec les lourds tuyaux paresseusement posés sur son trône, comme des serpents silencieux.

« Ne touche pas à ça. Tu as fait assez de dégâts pour la journée », l'avertit le vieil homme d'un ton las, mais autoritaire.

Envy, comme un enfant pris en faute, écarta sa main des précieux tuyaux, et appuya sa tête contre les paumes de ses mains en faisant la moue, appréciant visiblement peu de se faire réprimander.

« Ouais, mais n'empêche que c'était pas de ma faute, ce qu'il s'est passé », marmonna-t-il, cherchant à se justifier. Il n'allait quand même pas lui faire porter le chapeau pour le saccage de leur repère, si ?

« Je serais curieux d'entendre ton excuse », fit le vieil homme en pianotant doucement sur son accoudoir.

Envy haussa un sourcil. Oh. Il avait de l'attention. Il pouvait tenter de gratter quelques points auprès de son Père.

« De base, j'étais parti chercher Gluttony comme vous me l'aviez demandé. Et ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il s'est emballé, et qu'il a englouti un sacrifice, cet abruti ! Bon, ok, de base, c'est moi qui lui ai dit de bouffer l'autre bridé, là... Mais en voyant qu'un sacrifice s'était placé entre lui et sa cible, il aurait quand même pu se dire... Je sais pas, moi !... Que ce serait PEUT-ÊTRE une idée de ne pas lancer d'attaque ? En tout cas, heureusement que j'étais là, et que j'ai eu la présence d'esprit de me faire boulotter moi aussi, parce que sinon, sans ma pierre, adieu pas un, mais deux sacrifices ! »

Car l'un comme l'autre n'étaient pas sans ignorer que de la survie d'un frère dépendait celle de l'autre.

« D'ailleurs, faudra lui dire de faire un peu le ménage dans son bide. C'est vraiment le souque, là-dedans -et qu'est-ce que ça schlingue- ! Ah, et aussi de prévoir une porte de secours VIP pour la famille, parce que j'aurais quand même pu rester bloqué ad vitam eternam là-dedans. Merci bien !

- Il reste que si tu avais mené à bien ta mission, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Pride t'avait pourtant informé de la situation, ce me semble.

- Ouais, mais pas que Gluttony avait pété les plombs à ce point ! Ça a dû bien l'amuser, tiens ! J'aimerais bien qu'il voie un peu ce que ça fait de se faire BOUFFER vivant, Pride ! » grinça Envy, en gesticulant nerveusement, et en se retenant de donner des coups de pieds dans les tuyaux, rien que pour PROUVER qu'il était énervé.

« Tu es son aîné. Tu devrais faire preuve de plus d'autorité, c'est tout. C'est à toi de l'encadrer. Tu sais qu'il est petit. Alors ne rejette pas la faute sur les autres, veux-tu », soupira le vieil homme en se massant l'arête du nez. Parfois, gérer tout ce petit monde, c'était la croix et la bannière. Il aurait payé cher pour avoir des vacances. De _longues_ vacances.

Envy le regarda, halluciné, l'air de dire : « Mais... Mais... MAIS ! », puis répliqua, en se relevant brusquement :

« De l'autorité ? Quelle autorité ? Gluttony est ingérable, quand il s'y met, c'est pas nouveau ! Il est pas sortable ! En plus, c'est pas de ma faute s'il est mal éduq-...

-...

-... S'il était mal luné ce jour-là ! » rectifia Envy d'une plus petite voix. Woups.

« Admettons.

- Merci ! » soupira Envy. Tout de même.

« Cela dit, je n'ai toujours pas le fin mot de l'histoire : j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui a pu mettre ton petit frère dans un tel état. »

Envy eut d'un seul coup une mine bien plus sombre.

« Un certain alchimiste flambant et bien chiant que Wrath a cru intelligent de laisser en vie. J'avais pourtant dit que ça ne nous apporterait que des ennuis, et à mon avis, ce n'est que le début. Il va venir foutre la merde dans toutes les étapes de notre plan, ça, j'en mets ma main à couper.

- Envy... Surveille ton langage.

- Mais c'est vrai ! Et franchement, je dois avouer que ça m'a écorché la langue d'ordonner à Gluttony de l'épargner », persifla Envy d'un air profondément rancunier. « L'avoir laissé en vie est une grave erreur que l'on va devoir payer le prix cher tôt ou tard. Tout ça à cause de l'autre, là, auquel vous laissez les pleins pouvoirs. S'écarter d'un plan déjà tracé, y'a rien de pire, si vous voulez mon avis.

- Justement, je m'en passerais », déclara brusquement le vieil homme d'un ton plus rude.

Envy se tut tout aussi brusquement. Était-il allé trop loin ?

« N'oublie pas quel est ton rôle Envy : et il n'est pas celui de décider de quoi que ce soit, je te le rappelle. Fais ce qu'on te dit, et c'est tout.

- ...

- L'initiative de Wrath, bien que risquée, pourrait nous sauver la mise. Je te rappelle qu'il manque un sacrifice au tableau. Cet alchimiste pourrait se révéler l'élément décisif du plan. De plus, il me semble que nous avons déjà eu cette discussion il y a peu.

- Oui, et justement, il me semblait que nous avions justement souligné le fait que la meeeerveilleuse initiative de Wrath nous avait fait perdre un autre élément décisif de notre tout aussi meeeeerveilleux plan. »

Le Père de l'homonculus aigri abattit brusquement son poing sur l'accoudoir du trône sur lequel il reposait. Le son, terrible, se répercuta contre les parois du repère dont la lumière se retrouva brusquement atténuée. L'atmosphère, lourde, sembla accabler l'enfant rebelle, qui recula de deux pas.

« Il suffit de ton insolence, Envy. La mort de ta sœur était une perte regrettable, mais nécessaire. La discussion est close. »

L'homonculus serra les dents. Il aurait, avec joie, continué cette discussion qui n'avait en rien apaisé la rancœur qui le consumait.

« Maintenant, va. A moins que tu te sentes capables de gérer ton arrogance.

- Je vous prie de... _M'excuser_ », cracha l'androgyne à regrets, comprenant qu'il avait dépassé de dangereuses bornes.

Le vieil homme se rasséréna, puis écarta doucement, au niveau de son torse, les pans de la toge qui l'habillait. Un éclair rouge éclata sur sa peau où saillaient de nouveau de nombreuses veines. Ne prenant visiblement plus compte de la présence d'Envy, son Père souffla d'une voix énigmatique :

« Renais, mon Fils. »

Et, aussitôt, la peau de ce torse découvert se mit à boursoufler, comme si quelque chose de terrible se contorsionnait sous la fine parcelle d'épiderme. Puis, lentement... Quelque chose d'indéfinissable s'extirpa de la peau malmenée, comme une tumeur, la faisant éclater. Tout cela sans que l'homme ne bronchât le moins du monde.

« ... »

Envy resta silencieux en assistant au spectacle de la renaissance de son frère, embryon minuscule et informe qui, tendant des bras fébriles aux proportions étranges, cherchait à avancer vers la lumière de ce monde qu'il avait quitté peu avant. Une fois la tête formée, les immondes gargouillis qui avaient accompagné cet étrange miracle furent remplacés par des gémissements, puis par des plaintes bien connues :

« J'ai... faim... »

Au bout de longues minutes ponctuées de ces plaintes lancinantes, un corps entier naquit, et acheva de se détacher de celui qui lui avait donné naissance, comme un dédoublement. Un petit bonhomme grassouillet et chauve, vêtu de noir, atterrit lourdement et gauchement aux pieds de ce Père silencieux, et de l'homonculus plus âgé, qui s'accroupit face à ce petit frère qui retrouvait les joies... Ou les malheurs de la vie.

Le nouveau-né posa ses yeux bêtas et surpris sur ces visages familiers qu'il reconnaissait bien, et sourit béatement. L'angoisse première qu'il avait manifestée face à ce monde auquel il était de nouveau confronté s'était bien vite évanouie sur son visage rondouillard, pour laisser place à une joie manifeste :

« Envy... ! » s'exclama le petit bonhomme aux mains de géant en étendant largement ses bras pour étreindre affectueusement l'androgyne à sa hauteur... Le faisant tomber à la renverse et lui coupant brusquement le souffle.

« Nom de... MERDE, Gluttony ! Gère ta force, un peu, BORDEL ! »

Envy, visiblement peu enclin à de tels débordements d'affection, envoya bouler son cadet d'un coup de pied, se redressa d'un coup, et s'écarta. Tss. Il lui avait explosé une ou deux côtes, cet imbécile.

« Envy... Sois gentil avec ton frère », soupira son Père, en levant les yeux au ciel. Dieu, les familles nombreuses, que c'était _fatiguant_.

L'androgyne lui lança un regard blasé, tout en écartant de nouveau, à bout de bras, Gluttony qui avait visiblement dans l'idée d'obtenir un câlin de la part de son aîné.

« OH ! Tu m'emmerdes, là ! » cria le brun. Déjà, c'était lui qui se prenait tout dans la gueule alors qu'il n'était pas fautif, mais en plus, il devait être toooouuut gentil avec son petit frère qui LUI avait fait une bourde, et n'était en rien inquiété ? C'est ça.

Gluttony s'écarta finalement... Puis se tourna vers son Père. Faute de l'un, il aurait l'autre :

« Papa ! »

Il étendit les bras, serra un moment son père qui soupira une énième fois, puis demanda :

« Pourquoi Envy est en colère ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Envy se frappa violemment le visage de la main droite, puis la laissa glisser le long de celui-ci dans une grimace qui témoignait d'un _profond_ agacement.

« C'est parce que je t'ai mangé ? » demanda innocemment la petite boule en se tournant vers son frère.

« Je sais pas... _Peut-être _?

- Peut-être ? Tu sais pas ? » s'interrogea Gluttony.

« Non, _j'hésite_. Ne serait-ce pas plutôt le fait que tu te foutes toujours dans des situations inextricables qui, à CHAQUE FOIS, me foutent MOI, TOUJOURS, dans la merde ? De UN, tu te fais capturé, et de DEUX, tu attaques l'autre briquet mal allumé, là -et de TROIS, accessoirement, tu m'avales- ! On t'avait pourtant bien expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'un sacrifice important, j'crois, non ? Ou alors ça a échappé à ton crâne de piaf ?

- Mais il a tué Lust !

- Tu fais ce qu'on te dit, point barre ! »

Gluttony se détacha de son Père, puis haussa étonnamment un peu le ton :

« Il est méchant car il a tué Lust ! »

Autant dialoguer avec un sourd. Ce fut précisément cette constatation qui fit sauter les gonds d'Envy, qui se jeta sur son petit frère pour le rouer de coups, visiblement hors de lui. Gluttony et lui roulèrent à quelques mètres de là dans un grand vacarme, étant donné leurs poids respectifs. Le plus jeune des deux frères n'osa pas riposter, et se contenta d'agiter aléatoirement les bras pour, s'il ne pouvait repousser la fureur de son aîné, au moins se protéger un peu. Seul problème : Gluttony était tellement maladroit qu'il ne fut même pas capable de parer le moindre coup. Et ce n'étaient pas des petits qu'Envy lui lançait. Rarement son frère avait été aussi furieux à son égard. Il n'aimait pas ça. Parce qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Envy le tapait.

« Arrête ! » gémit le petit bonhomme en essayant, pour la première fois, de porter un coup à l'androgyne qui n'avait de cesse de lui hurler dessus... Mais sans succès. Il fallut en effet l'intervention musclée de leur Père pour les séparer : celui-ci se leva, et tout à coup, les tuyaux qui reposaient, inertes sur son trône, se mirent à onduler, comme pris d'un sursaut de vie... Puis filèrent à une vitesse affolante tout droit sur l'androgyne, pour le maintenir, et le faire reculer. Cela demanda de considérables efforts aux serpents de fer : Envy, non content de posséder une force colossale, avait de plus repris partiellement sa forme originelle. Ainsi, les tuyaux durent passer outre une queue écailleuse gigantesque pour atteindre le corps crispé de colère de l'homonculus en furie. Ils s'enroulèrent comme des boas autour de lui, et l'étreignirent puissamment jusqu'à l'en étrangler. Finalement, le manque d'air et ses membres violemment tirés en arrière eurent raison de la colère d'Envy, et le firent tomber à la renverse. Maintenu au sol comme un chien enragé, écumant, il tenta une dernière fois de venir à bout de ses garde-fou, sous les yeux peinés de son Père, qui le contemplait douloureusement.

« Envy, calme-toi. »

La voix tonna brusquement.

Et l'homonculus s'immobilisa.

Gluttony, pataud, se releva tant bien que mal, et s'écarta de son aîné. Envy, plaqué au sol, respirait terriblement vite. Il serra les dents, avant de pousser un ultime cri de rage. Il usa de toutes ses forces pour se débarrasser d'un coup de ce qui le maintenait, se remit sur pieds en moins de deux avec sa souplesse habituelle, puis se tourna vers les deux autres membres de sa famille :

« TU M'EMMERDES ! » hurla-t-il à plein poumons, à l'un comme à l'autre, sans préciser à qui était destinée sa réplique. Puis, sans prévenir, il partit en courant, défonçant la porte au passage sans prendre le soin de la redresser après coup, et laissant derrière lui son Père et son frère, un peu abasourdis. Gluttony, perdu, suça son doigt timidement comme il en avait l'habitude quand quelque chose lui échappait, et tourna des yeux ronds comme des billes vers son Père, alors que les blessures infligées par son frère se refermaient doucement. Un Père qui poussa un soupir plus profond que tous les autres, se rassit, et se massa l'arête du nez :

« Bon sang. C'est peut-être le plus ingérable de tous. »

A ce moment précis, une silhouette apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte qu'Envy venait tout juste de défoncer. Un homme aux longs cheveux noirs, vêtu tout de noir également et aux yeux bridés franchit le seuil, se massant une épaule apparemment douloureuse :

« Woh, je viens de croiser l'autre en jupette, là... Il m'a frappé quand il m'a vu, j'ai pas compris... J'ai loupé quelque chose ou bien... ? » demanda Greed, qui fut accueilli par un câlin de Gluttony, qui avait visiblement passé l'éponge sur ce qui s'était passé quelques secondes auparavant.

« Quoique », soupira le vieil homme en repensant aux paroles qu'il venait à peine de prononcer, tout en levant des yeux suppliants au ciel.

* * *

Envy grommela une nouvelle fois, et jeta de nouveau un caillou du haut du toit du QG militaire de Central, où il avait décidé de s'isoler un peu. Il se pencha un peu au-dessus de la minuscule rambarde qui (n')empêchait (pas) les soldats d'éventuellement se suicider, et regarda son caillou faire mouche sur la tête d'un pauvre militaire, qui se recula brusquement, avant de chercher, hébété, d'où provenait le projectile. Toutefois, vu la hauteur à laquelle se trouvait Envy, et l'obscurité de la nuit tombante qui avait commencé à envelopper l'immense bâtiment... Aucune chance de découvrir la « cachette » du sournois tireur.

« Et de vingt trois ~ ! » chantonna joyeusement l'androgyne, tout en traçant à l'aide de son ongle une petite barre de plus à son compteur, par terre, dans le béton.

Activité futile.

Ça le détendait.

Même si ce n'était ni constructif, ni particulièrement amusant.

« Envyyyy ~ ! »

Une voix nasillarde retentit dans son dos. Il sursauta.

« Je t'ai trouvé~ ! » s'exclama une boule ronde qu'il connaissait de trop. « Je t'ai senti ! » jugea-t-il bon d'expliquer.

Une veine palpita sur la tempe du plus âgé, qui ignora délibérément la présence de son cadet, et lança un nouveau caillou. Un tout petit peu_ plus fort_. Autant dire que le militaire qui se le prit, contrairement aux vingt-trois autres, pouvait dès lors se diriger vers l'infirmerie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda le nouvel arrivant en se rapprochant de son frère assis, et en l'observant avec curiosité.

« ... »

Aucune réponse de la part de l'aîné, qui ignora toujours aussi superbement son interlocuteur.

« Papa a dit qu'il ne t'en veut pas mais qu'il faut que tu répares la porte !

- …

- Elle est cassée... Alors les chimères elles vont partout dans la maison. »

Vague sourire mauvais de la part d'Envy. Taaaant mieux.

« J'en ai mangé deux ! »

Il daigna tourner la tête vers Gluttony pour lui adresser un regard _blasé_ au possible.

« Papa m'a un peu grondé, mais je sais pas pourquoi », avoua le ventre sur pattes d'un air penaud.

« Tu ne sais _jamais_ pourquoi », soupira Envy d'une voix traînante, lasse et presque... Désespérée.

Gluttony ne releva pas, et s'assit d'un coup à côté de son frère, le faisant légèrement tressauter. Poids oblige.

« Pourquoi tu t'es fâché tout à l'heure ?

- Commence pas », grinça l'androgyne, qui commençait à se dire que _tolérer_ la présence de son frère aller se révéler plus compliqué que prévu... Et qui n'avait toujours pas dans l'idée de prononcer un seul mot d'excuse.

« Toi aussi, tu trouves qu'il est méchant, non ?

- Père ? » s'étonna Envy, tout en lançant un caillou, sans même se soucier de sa zone d'atterrissage.

« Non... Le colonel. »

Gluttony suça doucement son doigt, ses yeux commençant doucement mais sûrement à se remplir de larmes. Pardonnant tacitement à Envy de s'être emporté plus tôt, il continua d'une petite voix :

« Il a tué Lust... »

Et il se mit à sangloter bruyamment.

« Elle me manque... »

Envy, qui s'apprêtait à jeter de nouveau, mais sans grande conviction, un caillou, arrêta son geste. Il le reposa... Mais ne répondit rien.

« Elle s'occupait toujours de moi, elle était gentille, Lust... » renchérit Gluttony en essayant d'essuyer maladroitement les larmes qui commençaient à rouler sur son visage bouffi et triste. « Maintenant, elle est plus là... » L'enfant pinça mollement la graisse qui recouvrait son ventre épais, et sanglota de nouveau. « C'était elle qui me disait les choses que je devais manger... Je sais plus, maintenant. » Et résultat, Gluttony était un peu plus gros que de coutume.

Envy fit distraitement rouler les cailloux qu'il avait préalablement amassés entre ses doigts, sans plus esquisser de geste pour les lancer. Silencieux, il semblait pensif.

« J'ai fait plein de choses avec Lust. Elle m'a montré tout plein de choses. »

Les lèvres de l'homonculus rondouillard tremblèrent et se muèrent en une grimace de profond chagrin, alors que son visage était à présent noyé de larmes :

« Elle ne m'a jamais tapé. Elle me caressait la tête, parfois. Elle était gentille... Lust. »

Il renifla et passa de nouveaux ses mains pataudes sur son visage pour essuyer ses larmes, mais ne fit que les étaler davantage. Envy poussa un soupir, retira la cape qu'il avait l'habitude de porter lorsqu'il restait longtemps dehors, et la lui tendit :

« Tiens, mouche-toi avec ça. »

Il pourrait bien en trouver une autre. Ou demander à Wrath de faire laver ça en même temps que quelques centaines d'uniformes. Ça passerait comme une lettre à la poste -ou pas-.

Gluttony eut un petit sourire triste mais reconnaissant, et se moucha généreusement dans le tissu, avant de le retendre poliment à Envy en le remerciant... Qui le refusa d'un geste de la main accompagné d'une grimace de dégoût. L'androgyne lui fit signe de la poser plutôt par terre.

« J'aurais bien aimé la voir encore un peu », murmura l'homonculus, en refoulant de nouvelles larmes. « Lui dire qu'elle était chouette, comme sœur... Ou juste... La voir partir, pour pas qu'elle soit triste.

- ...

- Je suis sûr qu'elle était triste, Lust. Quand elle est morte. Elle voulait pas nous laisser. Je suis sûr. »

Envy tourna son regard silencieux vers Gluttony. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait le temps de lui parler. Ou plutôt de l'écouter, comme ça. Il savait que la mort de Lust l'avait touché... Mais il n'aurait pas pensé que ce pût être à ce point.

« En tout cas, plus que Père, ça, c'est clair », rétorqua amèrement Envy en plissant les yeux, et en ramenant ses jambes contre lui pour les entourer de ses deux bras.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça, Envy ? » demanda naïvement son cadet.

« Parce qu'il s'en carre que Lust soit morte, il me l'a dit tout à l'heure. Juste avant que tu reviennes, bien évidemment.

- C'est pas vrai. »

Gluttony l'avait presque coupé. Pourtant, dans sa voix, nulle colère. Plutôt de la surprise. Il regarda Envy de ses deux grands yeux bêtas, mais déclara :

« Papa est triste, aussi. »

Envy haussa un sourcil.

« Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? C'est pas l'impression que j'ai, moi. »

Gluttony se tortilla un peu, visiblement nerveux face à l'agressivité naissante de son aîné.

« Parce qu'il pleurait quand Wrath, il a dit que Lust, elle était morte. »

Envy ouvrit de grands yeux. Quoi ?

« Il a tourné la tête pour pas qu'on le voie, et toi, tu t'énervais sur Wrath alors tu l'as pas vu. Mais moi j'ai vu qu'il pleurait.

- ...

- Lust aussi, elle lui manque, à Papa. »

L'androgyne fixa, perplexe, ses cailloux. Il resta hébété un moment, très silencieux... Jusqu'à entendre de nouveaux sanglots timides. Gluttony tripatouillait distraitement la cape d'Envy, devenue maintenant son mouchoir, tout en fixant lui aussi les cailloux, le regard vide.

« Tu sais... » commença Envy d'une voix étrange.

Gluttony redressa la tête.

« A moi aussi, elle me manque. »

La main de l'androgyne se leva, et vint se poser sur le crâne nu de son petit frère, pour lui offrir une brève caresse. Visiblement gêné, il eut tôt fait de la retirer.

« Elle me tapait un peu sur les nerfs, parfois, avec sa manie du boulot... Mais au moins, elle était efficace. »

La voix d'Envy trembla un peu, mais il ne laissa pas voir son visage à son petit frère, qui l'écoutait avec attention :

« On faisait un chouette duo. J'ai de bons souvenirs, avec elle.

- ...

- Elle s'est chargé de moi juste après ma naissance -ça fait un bail, d'ailleurs-. C'est un peu elle qui m'a tout montré... Aussi. Je l'aimais... Bien. »

Gluttony regarda avec des yeux intrigués son grand frère. Lui, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait Envy dire qu'il aimait bien quelqu'un. Parce qu'Envy n'aimait pas beaucoup les gens.

« Ça m'énerve.

- De quoi ?

- Que l'autre enfoiré soit encore en vie. »

Gluttony, malgré ses capacités mentales relativement limitées, n'eut aucun mal à faire le lien entre « l'enfoiré » et un certain colonel.

« Je croyais que tu voulais pas que je le mange.

- ...

- Je comprends pas.

- Moi non plus. »

Envy fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'était emporté contre Gluttony, un peu plus tôt. La raison en était-elle réellement sa seule incompétence ?

Non...

En fait, c'était juste un trop plein d'émotions qui avait implosé en lui au moment où Gluttony, avec ses mots si enfantins...

… Lui avait crié ce qu'il pensait lui-même.

Il avait mis ses mots sur ce qui brûlait au plus profond de lui. Sur toute sa rancœur. Sur toute sa haine. Et il avait pris, avant lui, l'initiative d'aller à l'encontre de la volonté de leur Père et de leur « nouveau » plan, pour apaiser son chagrin.

Il voulait être la main qui vengerait la mort injustifiée de sa sœur.

Personne ne lui enlèverait ça.

Pas même son frère.

Car cet homme qu'il avait entrevu plus tôt... Il le haïssait profondément. Il n'était pas sans savoir que lui, de son côté, il avait ôté au ténébreux colonel un compagnon d'armes. Oh non. Ça, il le savait bien. Mais déjà, ce n'était pas la même chose. Et ensuite... Son geste n'avait en rien été commis par sa sœur. Elle n'avait rien à voir là-dedans... Et pourtant, cet homme l'avait jugée suffisamment coupable pour être brûlée vive.

« … ! »

De rage, il lança un caillou de toutes ses forces. La pierre décolla, et disparut dans le lointain.

Puis, il prit une grande poignée de cailloux, puis ramena son poing clos et tremblant contre son visage. Les cailloux, mouillés, glissèrent un à uns entre ses doigts.

Il s'était mis à pleuvoir.

Il s'en voulait.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir indirectement précipité la mort de sa sœur.

Et puisqu'il ne pouvait pas s'en excuser auprès d'elle... Puisque leur Père était incapable de la ramener à eux... Et puisqu'il ne pouvait pas payer de sa vie pour la ramener, car il n'avait pas d'âme, et que lui, il n'était pas un alchimiste de talent...

.

.

.

Alors il la vengerait.

Cet homme, il le tuerait.

« Envy ? »

Gluttony se rapprocha un peu, et tendit sa main maladroite vers son frère aîné.

« Gluttony. »

Une fois le dernier caillou tombé au sol dans un étrange bruit sourd, Envy se mit debout, écarta sa main, et leva ses yeux améthystes. Il les plongea dans ces ténèbres ébènes et moisies de chagrin qui les entouraient tout deux... Dans ce ciel nébuleux où peinaient à briller les étoiles... Et gronda, de la voix de la bête qui était tapie au plus profond de lui :

« Je te jure qu'il paiera. »

Gluttony ouvrit de grands yeux hébétés.

« Je te jure que lorsque je verrai sa sale gueule... Lorsque j'aurai ce type en face de moi... »

Envy, lui, plissa les yeux et afficha une grimace de douleur et de rage mêlées :

« … Je lui ferai _mal_. »

Gluttony se leva à son tour.

« Papa ne sera pas content », fit-il simplement remarquer d'une petite voix.

« Peut-être. Mais je ne laisserai pas cet enfoiré s'enorgueillir d'avoir vaincu Lust après l'avoir acculée, et de l'avoir mise à genoux comme une vulgaire chienne, comme il l'a fait. Ça, _jamais_. »

Envy se baissa, ramassa l'ensemble des cailloux, et les jeta de toutes ses forces en poussant un cri de rage étranglé et retentissant.

« Ce moment... Ce sera ma vengeance. _Notre_ vengeance. »

Il se tourna brusquement, effleura en une rapide caresse la tête de Gluttony, qui le suivit un peu perplexe... Puis gronda d'une voix sourde, en détachant chaque syllabe comme pour les graver éternellement dans la mémoire défaillante de son interlocuteur :

« Tu peux y compter. Je ne le _manquerai pas._ »

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Et voilà ! Tout est bien qui finit b-... Euh... Mouais. Ou pas ._. (quand on connaît la suite...)

Bon, j'avoue, j'avais dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de Edvy... Mais finalement, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'en glisser un peu u.u' Je suis irrécupérable, je crois x) (**Envy** : _Oh, tu sais, moi, ça me gêne pas. Je vois des choses ~_ **Ed** : _Tu veux voir mon poing ? 8D_)

Je suis désolée, ça fait un peu long comme OS... Mais je me voyais mal découper ça en chapitres, puisque la thématique est unique, et que l'action se passe grosso modo sur une journée ._. Malgré la longueur, j'espère que vous aurez pris plaisir à lire, et que ce petit complément vous aura plu. Je me suis bien amusée à écrire certaines parties, et j'ai pu assez aisément jongler entre le comique et le dramatique, étrangement... Je pensais que cela me serait plus difficile. Bizarre.

Cet OS m'a demandé pas mal de boulot : déjà, une étude plus poussée de Gluttony, auquel je n'avais jamais vraiment prêté attention... Mais aussi question chronologie, puisque là, mon histoire prend place dans des limites temporelles bien définies (tome 14, tout bêtement), alors que je plutôt habituée à jouir d'une certaine liberté de ce côté-là. Mais bon ! Je me suis quand même bien amusée à écrire tout ça, à développer la relation fraternelle entre Envy et Gluttony... Et surtout celle qu'ils entretenaient avec Lust !

Je me suis aussi dit qu'il était intéressant d'envisager le tome 23 (donc le combat ultime Roy/Envy) sous un autre angle : ok, on sait tous que Roy veut venger Hughes... Mais Envy a lui aussi quelqu'un à venger. On n'y pense que trop peu, mais ils ont chacun une dent contre l'autre ! (**Envy **: _Donc finalement, Roy, c'est un sacré con, parce qu'il m'attaque alors qu'on est déjà quittes._ **Roy** : … **Ed** : _Mouais, ça se tient._ **Roy** : _Fullmetal ! De quel côté tu es?!_)

Bref ! Ça fait un peu long comme postface ._.'

J'espère juste que vous aurez pris plaisir à lire, et que vous serez au rendez-vous pour une prochaine fic ! Merci d'avoir lu !

_**White Assassin**_


End file.
